Todo por mi familia
by pipe92
Summary: Mientras caminaba solo podía escuchar la voz de su esposa repitiendo una y otra vez lo que tenía que hacer mientras sostenía su cuchillo" Debes matarla, debes hacerlo por Pan, esa mujer es malvada, debes hacerlo por tu familia no deben enterarse de lo que pasó , nosotros haremos justicia " One Shot Especial de Halloween


**Disclaimer: Dragon Ball Z no me pertenece. Este fanfiction es sin fines de lucro y exclusivamente para la diversión de la autor y posibles lectores**

* * *

**Capítulo especial: Justicia oscura**

Había dejado su vehículo dos calles más atrás como su esposa se lo había indicado, para no levantar sospechas, lo único que podía hacer era caminar escuchando la voz de su mujer que le repetía que debía hacerlo por su familia, no entendía cómo había llegado todo tan lejos, solo podía agachar su cabeza y esperar que todo saliera como se había planeado.

Lo único que tenía claro que todo había sido su culpa se había dejado influenciar por una joven, que era su alumna, la chica no era la mejor alumna pero tampoco era la peor, su matrimonio pasaba por uno de sus peores momentos, nunca quiso buscar el responsable ya que el matrimonio es de a dos. Y el tiempo siempre hace de las suyas creando una línea invisible que los iba separando poco a poco.

_\- No puedo hacerlo, nosotros no hacemos esto - rehuye Gohan moviendo su cabeza en señal de desaprobación._

_\- Es lo mismo que hizo tu padre con Freezer o Buu, debes hacerlo por Pan - afirma Videl frunciendo el ceño pensando en cómo le afectaría a su hija._

_\- No es lo mismo ellos era locos genocidas que no dejaron alternativas eran mal malvados - menciona el pelinegro quien aún consideraba drástica la idea de su esposa._

_\- Esa mujer es malvada lo único que vamos hacer es justifica - dice la ojiazul en forma enérgica estaba segura de su decisión - ¿Que fue lo que te dijo cuando le pediste que no dijera nada?_

_\- Que mi esposa es hija del campeón del mundo y tiene mucho dinero para pagar su silencio - responde el hijo de Goku bajando la cabeza sabiendo que en el fondo tenía razón ella era una chica malvada._

_\- No dijiste que si hubieses podido detener a Nappa el señor Picolo no hubiera muerto, ahora tienes la posibilidad de hacerlo - asegura la madre de Pan mostrándole a su pareja que seguían en el camino de la justicia._

_\- Tienes razón pero ¿Como lo hago? - pregunta Gohan sin saber cómo debía comenzar y en el fondo no deseaba hacerlo._

_\- Tengo un plan pero debes estar dispuesto hacer cualquier cosa para frenarla - manifiesta Videl sacando un cuchillo de la cocina para explicar su plan._

Podía recordar aquella,conversación muy bien y también podía recordar la conversación que sostuvo con Lin cuando de un momento a otro término aquella prohibida relación, Gohan no entendido que había sucedido, el había dejado todo su pasado para poder estar libre con ella, pero para su desgracia ella solo se había reído en su cara literalmente lo había hecho.

El pelinegro creyó que podía solucionar las cosas al menos no quería que las cosas terminarán como con Videl, pero ella simplemente le dijo que deseaba dinero sino le diría a todos que se había propasado con ella, una suma de dinero demasiado grande para que el hijo de Goku pudiera conseguir sin dar detalles de para que la quería, espero que las clases terminarán para poder hablar con la adolescente y cuando la pudo ver se acercó de forma normal hacia ella.

_\- Lin no puedes hacer eso a aso te has vuelto loca - Alega Gohan tomándola del brazo para llevarla a una zona donde no fueran molestados._

_\- Ya sabes cuál es el precio de mi silencio, además considerando quien es el padre de tu esposa y que eres amigo de Bulma brief es un precio muy bajo - declara la chica safandose del agarre sonriendo arrogantemente._

_\- ¿Todo esto fue por dinero? - cuestiona el pelinegro sorprendido y al mismo tiempo decepcionado de la muchacha._

_\- Claro y por las notas, lo bueno que eres guapo y no me fue problema estar contigo, pero eres demasiado ingenuo - responde de forma burlesca Lin molestando a Gohan por aquel comportamiento._

_\- Me mentiste yo creí que eres alguien especial - expresa el semisaiyajin molesto increpando a su estudiante._

_\- No Gohan, yo solo te dije lo que tú querías escuchar nada más y eso fue lo más difícil escuchar tus lloriqueos - asegura la rubia quien se estaba mostrando tal cómo era._

_\- Aún así esto es entre tú y yo, no meta a mí familia en esto - declara Gohan molesto evitando que su error pudiera perjudicar a su pequeña hija Pan._

_\- Entonces dame mi dinero y yo no le diré a nadie lo que pasó entre nosotros, sino destruiré tu carrera y terminarás enseñando ancianos cómo funciona las computadoras - dice la chica dando su última palabra antes de marcharse del lugar dejando a Gohan._

Fue en ese momento cuando Gohan entendido que se encontraba en lo más profundo hoyo que alguien pudiera caer lo había perdido todo, no sabía que podía hacer para resolver aquel problema, el dinero era el mayor de sus problemas pero nada le aseguraba que aquella chica respetará su palabra y no dijera nada.

Después de mucho pensar lo único que se le ocurrió fue tratar de hablar con Videl, su relación había terminado mal. A tal grado que no quiso volver a verlo y no se habían visto desde que se habían separado, ni siquiera dejaba visitar a su hija, pero más podía hacer solo esperaba convencer a Videl de que lo ayudará pero jamás espero que su idea lo llevará a donde estaba, golpeó la puerta de la casa esperando que fuera ella quién abriera y no otra persona.

_\- Que haces aquí te dije que te fueras y no volvieras nunca más - Alega la mujer al darse cuenta de quién era intentando cerrar la puerta._

_\- Espera necesito que me escuches un momento, solo será un minuto - súplica Gohan evitando que la puerta se cerrará con su pie no sabía que debía ser paciente._

_\- Bien solo te daré un minuto y luego llamaré a la policía sino te vas - declara Videl suspirando dejando de ejercer presión en la puerta._

_\- Lin me engaño todo lo hizo para engañarme y poder chantajearme con dinero para no divulgar todo lo sucedido - explica el pelinegro yendo directo al grano viendo la cara de impacto de la mujer._

_\- Te dije que esa mujer te estaba manipulando, nunca me escuchaste lo que te decía y ahora esa mujer no destruida - Alega furiosa Videl luego de que todo lo que había dicho finalmente había resultado como ella sospechaba._

_\- Lo se pero es algo tarde ahora necesito tu ayuda ya que no hace que hacer - dice el ojinegro rascándose la cabeza con ambas manos sin una idea que lo ayudará - darle el dinero no me garantiza su silencio_

_\- Tengo una idea de lo que debemos hacer pero tendrás que hacerlo que te diga sin cuestionar - menciona la ojiazul invitando a Gohan para que pasaran y poder platicar más a gusto._

La había llamado para decirle que aceptaba entregarle el dinero y para coordinar donde sería la entrega, ella le indico que sería un día sábado en un motel a las afueras de ciudad Satán donde le garantizaba que nadie lo vería. Ahora estaba afuera de la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía que Lin lo esperaba, guardando entre sus ropas un cuchillo, matar a un humano le resultaría demasiado fácil pero Videl le había dicho que tenía que parecer un asaltado cometido por un humano ordinario.

\- Veo que llegas antes de lo esperado - dice la chica sonriendo viendo como había finamente accedido a su orden.

\- Quería terminar con esto lo antes posible - asegura Gohan extendiendo su maletín intentando mantenerse lo más tranquilo posible.

\- Bien no importa supongo que trajiste mi dinero, porque solo podías hacerlo hasta esta noche - amenaza la chica dejando el maletín en una mesa de noche antes de comenzarlo a contar.

Gohan espero que la muchacha se diera vuelta para contar el dinero para que el pudiera sacar el cuchillo, se acercó lentamente hacia ella, las dudas comenzaba a crecer en su corazón, sabía lo que tenía que hacer pero no deseaba matar a una chica por muy perversa pero perversa en el estándar humano normal.

No pudo hacerlo simplemente no podía cometer aquel asesinato, dejando caer el cuchillo al suelo,pero en ese momento sintió un pequeño ruido en su espalda y vio caer a la cama a su joven amante, miro hacia atrás observando a su esposa en la puerta sosteniendo una pistola con silenciador, quien simplemente sonríe satisfecha de lo que había hecho

* * *

_**Aclaración final: Videl fue como apoyo nada más, creyó que quizás Gohan no podría y en ese caso ella tendría que actuar **_


End file.
